Incinerate
by ThePokemonMage
Summary: "Not even my favorite regular came in today." You growl as your raise your head, feeling the heat from you blaze and radiate. "I wonder why that is. Oh well. Since you're here... I'll serve you." (AU. Possible spoilers for No Mercy Run.)


**A/N: So recently there have been circulations of a Grillby fight in the No Mercy Run and it is most likely false but that hasn't stop the fanart and headcanons so I might as well jump on the bandwagon.**  
 **Warnings: Slight spoilers. AU. Death. Possible OOC. 2nd POV.**  
 **Disclaimer: Undertale and my SOUL belongs to toby fox.**

* * *

You stare around at the empty joint. No one came today, though it was most likely because monsters were evacuating. However, that didn't matter. Even on the slowest of days, one monster would show up, a small chubby skeleton. But no, he didn't. And that was what was concerning you.

When you heard that everyone was evacuating right around the time you noticed that your regular customers weren't showing up, you knew that there were two possilibities. One; they decided to... well... Evacuate. Or two (and quite frankly, it's the one you knew was the reason behind most of your missing regulars but you managed to shut that feeling out) they came across the human and lost. And now that Sans wasn't showing up, you prayed that he simply evacuated, but you knew that wasn't the case. Sans was lazy yes, but he would try to fight the human. But, he would win, right? Again, Sans was lazy, but that doesn't mean he isn't weak. You know him well enough.

You silently wait for him to trudge in, grinning, making a joke, something! But, after hours and hours of waiting, you knew that something had happened. And you knew that no one was going to show up.

You sigh, and turned off the lights, ready to leave and close when the sound of the door opening caught your attention. You perk up, hoping to see one of your regulars but instead...

It was the human.

 _Oh._

They were grinning, smirking.

 _What a brat..._

They twirled their knife and dusted themselves off as if they were trying to look sinister in the midst of the restaurant, just dimly lit by your flames.

 _How annoying._

You shake your head, walking over the counter. They don't move. You wipe a couple of glasses, sighing. Still, they don't move, and they don't speak.

"I'm sorry," You finally speak as you move on to clean the counter, "But we're closed."

The human had the nerve to _laugh_ at you. How rude.

You begin to slink away from the counter, approaching them. "You know... In all honesty, I should have closed earlier today."

They tilt their head, as if to ask you (mockingly you might add) _why?_

"At first I figured it was a slow day but I slowly began to realize... That no one showing up. Not even my regular customers." You sigh. You lower your head, resisting the urge to burn the human right now.

"Not even my favorite regular came in today." You growl as you raise your head, feeling the heat from you, and thus in the entire joint, blaze and radiate.

"I wonder why that is." You hiss.

The human just grins. You frown.

"Oh well. Since you're here..." You roll up your sleeves and with a snap of your fingers, your flames grow and burn hotter. "I'll serve you. Consinder it as a thanks for killing all of my friends."

Before the human can even think, glass cups are thrown at them from left at right, others pouring molten lava. Blue lava, to be precise, causing harm to their SOUL as they rolled right into it to dodge other projectiles. You shake your head at their futile attempts to harm you, which only causes damage to themselves.

"You know, this really can't work. You can't hurt me, no matter how hard you try." You exclaim.

They simply growl as they roll away from the fireballs you shoot at them, swiftly moving past orange molten lava along the way. You shoot a mixture of blue and orange fire at them so fast they can barely keep up with your pace and soon collapse. They're about to lose, you can feel it, so you keep it up, trying to hold back a smirk every time they feebly attack you. They begin to lose track of your pattern and how dodge your attacks, taking more damage. Sure, they scarf down some snacks to keep themselves back up and ready to fight, but both of you know that it won't last long.

As the fight dragged on, you began to notice that they evasion was getting better. They must have caught wind of your patterns and now to dodge your attacks by now. At this rate, the fight will drag on. Oh well. it didn't matter. You got all the time in the world. You observed the human as they swiftly dodge your attacks and their attempts to harm you. It was at this point that you realized they seemed pretty peeved. Seems like their stupid grin faltered, while you managed to keep your cool (you would laugh at the joke and you knew Sans would though now was not the time for laughing.)

Speaking of laughing, a wicked idea popped into your mind. You grin. The human stops to glare at you. _Perfect._ In a split second, oranges glass cups hurl into them. They screech and collapsed. It was enough damage to cause them serious pain, but not enough to end them. They try to wobble to their feel and end up collapsing.

You shake your head. "You cannot win this fight. However, I have an offer to make."

They raise their head at that, frowning at you.

"Surrender yourself and I won't end you. You'll simply be locked away. No harm to you, no harm to us. I'll make sure the guards don't cause you any pain." You explain as you extend your arm, your hand right in front of the human's face. "Sound like a deal? If so, let's shake on it, yes?"

The human says nothing. They look away and you swore (well, more like you knew) you saw them grin. _All according to plan._ They managed to get up on their feet, nodding.

"Good. First, drop the knife." They comply. "Excellent. Now... I believe we were going to shake hands and end this?"

They nod as they take your hand and shook it.

"You know, it's a beautiful day in Snowdin." You mutter, lowering your head, tightening your grip much to their surprise. "Snow is falling, the wind is blowing gently. On days like this... Kids like you..."

Suddenly, you glare at them, your eyes meeting their's. "Should be warming up, don't you agree?"

And they instantly went up in flames. They immediately released your hand as their wails bounced of the walls.

"You... You dirty LIAR!" They screeched, much to your surprise.

"YOU TRICKED ME!" The human screams as they collapse. "I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!"

You chuckle. "Don't be such a hothead. I'm only trying to burn you to point of nonrecognition.

"Well it doesn't MATTER!" The human hisses. "We'll have this fight again! JUST YOU WAIT."

"Oh? Is that so?" You smirk. "Well... I might as well burn you so much..."

Your flames grow bigger. "That all that remains of you is ash, and you will never be able to fight me or anyone else. I'll make sure that your very existence is _incinerated_!"

And with a wave of your hand, the flames collided with the human. Their wails continued until finally, they collapsed, the fire continuing to blaze. You watch as the human is reduced to charred bones and ashes. You shake your head as you went to get a broom to clean up the mess. After checking to make sure that not a single speck remained, you return to counter, and continued to clean it, humming, filling the quiet void in both the room and your SOUL.

* * *

You stared the kid sitting next to Sans, getting a strange feeling of deja vu. You thought nothing of it. They seemed nice after all. Soon, the two left, leaving you to enjoy the company of other customers.

Well not really cause Sans soon returned, looking very nervous.

"Hey, Grillbz. I gotta question." He says.

You got your head in acknowledgement.

"I just ah... N-Nevermind. It's stupid." He chuckles, and you look at him almost dumbfounded, Sans sighs. "It's the kid. I'm... Kinda worried that... Something bad will happen."

You smile, shaking your head. You gently patted the skeleton's skull.

"I wouldn't worry," You whisper low just enough for only Sans to hear. "I'm sure it'll be fine."

It will be. Cause if that human were to cause any harm to your customers ever again...

You would make sure to serve them up with a bad time.

* * *

 **A/N: I feel like this was rushed but I don't care I just wanted to write this.**


End file.
